


We'll Find It (It'll be ok)

by 500daysofmarie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Missing, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500daysofmarie/pseuds/500daysofmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite often Barry Allen can't sleep and he always ends up at STAR Labs. However, this time round he was not expecting to see an emotionally drained Caitlin Snow on the floor surrounded by a trashed lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Find It (It'll be ok)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just ended up writing this because it came into my head! I'm not quite sure what it is or even if it's any good but I thought I may as well share it, I'd appreciate reviews and comments!! I haven't beta'd it so there is probably quite a few mistakes but oh well, there's not enough Caitlin and Barry (Snowbarry) fics out there to fulfill my need during this hiatus!

Barry always ended up at the lab when he couldn’t sleep. Which seemed to happen a lot more these days. Even now at 2:30 o’clock in the morning, when the more logical thing would be to stay at home, he always came here trying to push his speed to the limit on the treadmill or to just sit in peace and quiet and think.

However, this time flashing into STAR Labs he wasn’t met with the usual lonely darkness but the bright glow of the light partnered with piles of papers and equipment trashed onto the floor and muttering instead. Or was it crying and sniffling? Confusion flooded his expression as he followed the sound around the desk. Then his face dropped and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach.

“Caitlin?” his voice echoed around the room.

His question was met with a light gasp followed by silence as she made eye contact with him. She was sat on the floor, surrounded by the mess of the papers he guessed she created, and dressed in her tartan pyjama bottoms and lilac tank top. His eyes scanned over her, checking if she was okay and not hurt, immediately expecting the worse. Her eyes had dark bags underneath illustrating her exhaustion and suggesting she probably hadn’t slept for over 24 hours. She jumped up, her hair bouncing in its usual curls around her shoulders, as she quickly wiped away her tears.

“Barry, er-I’m-er” she stuttered, her voice coarse.

“Caitlin, what’s wrong?” he cut her off, now standing in front of her running his hands up and down her arms, “Oh my god you’re freezing!” And within a split second he was back in front of her with one of the famous, as well as surprisingly comfortable, STAR Labs sweatshirts and was placing it over her head covering up before he went back to holding her arms lightly stroking them with his thumbs.

“Thank you” she sniffled and let out a less than convincing tight-lipped smile.

“Caitlin, what’s happened?” his tone was serious, eyes never leaving hers.

 “I’ve lost my engagement ring,” she whispered with guilt and his arms tightened, “I was getting in the shower and went to take it off, you know so to not ruin or lose it down the drain which is kind of ironic now, but it wasn’t on my finger! It was just gone! And I don’t usually take it off for any other time which means it must have fallen off, I’ve already looked around my apartment and nothing! So I’ve ended up here and I still can’t- it’s the only thing I have left- I just- Ronnie-“ her voice started to break again as the tears freely flowed down her cheeks and she shook her head closing her eyes, finally letting out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Shh,” he bought one hand up to cradle her jaw stroking the tears away with his thumb, “its ok.”

She opened her eyes meeting his yet again and the warmth that enveloped them.

“It’s not ok Barry, I don’t think I could live with myself if I never find it” she whispered and before she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his neck.

“It will be ok, we’ll find it together,” he pulled away slightly to study her face so she knew he really meant it, “ok?”

She nodded as he wiped her tears again before pulling her in to another hug. They both relaxed into each other’s embrace with a comfortable sigh, letting out their exhaustion, fitting together like missing puzzle pieces. They stood there for ages, realising this is what they both needed and weren’t ready to let go just yet. He had one hand lightly stroking the small of her back whilst the other played with the ends of her hair.

“Hey, Cait?” he whispered as to not startle her.

“Hmm?” she barely replied, her eyes now too heavy to open.

A grin stretched across his face, knowing she was just as comfortable as he was, and that within a few minutes she would be fast asleep.

“Come on.”

He picked her up into his arms, holding her close, and before she could even flutter open her eyes he had flashed both of them into her apartment. He stared around her apartment and she wasn’t joking when she said she had searched through her home because it looked even worse than the lab. Mind you, he couldn’t blame her for being thorough, he understood.

“You know you should really lock your front door” he stated at how easy he managed to get in.

“I was in a frenzy kinda rush” she lightly chucked remembering herself flailing about in a panic.  

 He carried her into her room, pulled back the covers of her bed and laid her down covering her back up. She let out a consent sigh and Barry couldn’t help the slight smile that stretched at the corners of lips. Her sandy brown curls splayed across the pillows as he slightly pushed some off of her face. He went to turn away but before he could her hand entwined with his, pulling him back instantly.

“Thank you, Barry. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Her eyes were still closed but her voice was deep with sincerity.

He squeezed her hand and chuckled, ‘more like what would I do without you’ he thought.

“Goodnight Caitlin.”

He slowly leant forward and kissed her forehead before doing a quick tidy of her apartment for her and then flashing back to STAR Labs.

  
  
The lab was yet again cold and silent. He studied the room trying to picture when and where he last saw Caitlin wearing the ring but his mind came up with nothing and he let out a sigh. He would just have to start too tidy up, hoping that was the best method to finding it. He had always been grateful for his powers but never as grateful as he was now, making him finish tidying plus searching for the ring in less than a few minutes. Even though the lab was now spotless he still came up empty handed causing him to run a hand over his face. He took a deep breath before starting to search again, going slower this time (well slow for him anyway) paying attention to every detail, but still nothing.

“I save lives practically every day and can basically run the speed of light but I can’t find a ring,” he muttered to himself slumping down into one of the chairs using his hands to support his head.

Even though he wasn’t before, he was truly exhausted now and even though he wanted to get up and help, his body seemed to deny him control as his eyes finally closed.

 

 

Over the next few weeks, eventually adding up to months, Caitlin and Barry fell into a routine of staying late at the lab every night, even sometimes her apartment to double check the ring wasn’t there, as they continued their search party (they also took turns ~~cooking~~ ordering dinner each night). Pretty much every evening ended the same way; with Barry carrying Caitlin to bed from over working and worrying herself. Barry knew what the ring meant Caitlin, he didn’t need to ask, like she said herself; it was all she had left. And Barry was not about to give up on her. Ever.

 

When he did find the ring it was just by chance. He was flicking through some of old research files in the storage room until he picked one out. He didn’t know why he chose that one, maybe it was just a coincidence, but he was drawn to it. It wasn’t until he opened it and light clang on the floor echoed around the room did he look down and see the desired sparkly object. He reached down and picked it up delicately like he didn’t want to scare it off. A massive grin stretched across dumbfounded face as he ran back up to the main lab where he knew she would be waiting.

As soon as she saw what he was holding in his palm she froze, staring in disbelief, feeling her eyes well up with tears again (she couldn’t seem to help it now days). Barry was the one to move as he stood in front of her, like he did those many weeks ago, and placed the ring into her soft palm. It wasn’t long till it was rightfully placed on engagement finger again in memory of the man she once loved.

“Thank you Barry, thank you!” She leapt into him wrapping both arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss onto his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they just held each other until they both pulled away chuckling, ridiculous grins matching each other’s faces.

And even though they found the ring, they still didn’t break their routine.


End file.
